Never Let Go
by Twilightsavedme
Summary: A story of a woman trying to free herself from her past, and a man unwilling to let go.
Hi everyone. This is one of my entries for the Control. Possess. Seduce contest. I didn't win but I enjoyed participating amd I had a blast. I want to thank Donna, Tiffany, and Nancy for working so hard on this story. You ladies are awesome, I am so grateful.

Title: Never Let Go

Name: Keosha Green

Facebook Name: Keosha Green

Beta(s): EFK, TiffanyLCullen, NanStew

Summary: A story of a woman trying to free herself from her past, and a man unwilling to let go.

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

It is true what they say about trees and their ability to let things go. It is an envious trait that some people have not learned how to do. Things fester and stunt growth and maturity. That is why Isabella has always taken the advice of naure and its way of following a natural process. It is quite a fulfilling way of life with no regrets or worries.

She learned early on to let go of the past and follow the natural course of life. She has adapted to the world's perception of who she is.

She learned to shield herself from pain by blocking the memory of her actions as they left open wounds, never to heal. Now, years later, her mind is free, but her heart will never belong to her nor another man ever again. Her heart will forever belong to Edward Cullen. Even after years apart, Bella knows first hand how hard it is to love a man like Edward and realizes it's even harder to be loved by him.

-NLG-

 _Summer 2010_

 _Bella always felt particularly comforted in Edward's arms. The strong protective ones that held her at night, even under the same roof as his girlfriend with her mom and stepfather right on the other side of the wall. The very same arms that hugged her tight in a comforting embrace the day that her father passed away. The same arms that she wanted to be wrapped in for the rest of her life. She hoped that one day those arms would hold her close to sway gracefully on their wedding day. She wanted it all, and she wanted it with him._

 _She felt those arms surrounding her in an embrace as he kissed just below her ear and whispered, "I like your dress."_

 _His soft, slow-spoken words drove her insane at times when she was sulking. Today though, it only intensified her love for him. It showed that he could put a smile on her face no matter what mood she was in._

 _She turned in his arms and steadied hers around his neck, reaching up to peck his lips. "You know just how to keep a smile on my face."_

 _"I am only returning the favor." He swayed in the calm breeze on her balcony._

 _It was times like these when she wanted to blurt out how much she loved and adored him. How his smiles made her heart skip a beat; she just couldn't stand to be apart from him for even a second._

 _Times like those when he'd stare so deep into her eyes, she feared he could see her soul, see what it was that kept him at arms reach for so many years. She feared whatever he'd find would send him running._

 _As it turned out, he was not the one trying to run... he was not the one searching... he had already found what he'd been looking for._

 _"Did they tell you they're shipping me off to live with my grandmother when I graduate so they can travel? Unbelievable!" she finally said, and she had to look away to stop the overflow of emotions from toppling over at the thought of leaving him._

 _She looked back at him in time to see his chest rise and fall with a heavy sigh._

 _"Kate told me," he nodded. "It doesn't matter where you go, Bella. It changes nothing." He grabbed her hands holding them close to his heart. "We will be together."_

 _The words sounded so appealing, she almost believed them._

 _However, three weeks later she would have to make the hardest decision of her life and let him go forever._

Present Day 2016

"Bella, you're my sister, you have to be there." Kate whined into the phone trying to guilt trip Bella into going to her rehearsal dinner.

"I'll be at the wedding, I just-" Bella moved the phone switching ears uncomfortably as she searched for the right words to say. How would Bella explain to Kate her feelings for Edward? How does Bella tell Kate of the affair she had with Edward when she was younger? Most of all, how would she face Edward after all these years of silence?

"You're coming, little sister. Even if I have to send Edward to fetch you." Her words snapped Bella into action.

"That's not necessary Kate, honestly."

"But you're coming right?" Her voice grew high in pitch and full of hope too great for Bella to ignore. Kate would beg Bella until she had no choice but to go to the rehearsal dinner.

With a sigh of resignation, Bella folded under her sister's pressure, just as Kate knew she would.

"I take that as a yes," Kate shouted overjoyed. "I'm booking your flight now. It's for tomorrow morning. Edward will send a car for you. Love you, bye."

Kate didn't let Bella get even a word in as she made plans for Bella's arrival the following day.

When morning came, Bella prepared herself for her inevitable encounter with Edward. The wounds reopened with just the thought of his name, shattering her to pieces all over again. She knew seeing him again would only cause her pain, yet she had to do this. She had to be strong and be there for her sister. Most of all, she had to finally move on from their past.

What she didn't expect was for him to be waiting inside of the very same limo he'd arranged to pick her up.

There he sat in the dark corner of his limo, tinted windows surrounding him, his face glowing with him looking more than a little menacing.

"Isabella." His voice resonated in the air between them, shocking every nerve in her body.

"Edward," She replied in a dazed tone, her eyes transfixed by his steely green stare.

"It's good to see you," he said in that easy tone of his, smooth and confident. Bella nodded in reply, clearing her throat as she reached out for the door handle.

"Excuse me. I need... fresh air." Bella pulled the handle again but nothing happened. He made sure to trap her.

In the quiet limo, she heard him chuckle, and listened for the subtle squeak of the seat as he shifted closer to her.

"You surely have grown up." She could feel his eyes on every inch of her body, but she didn't dare look at him.

"Of course." She said when she finally turned her head to look at him. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when a grin spread across his face. "It's been ages, Edward."

Bella folded her arms across her chest and glared at him with slanted eyes cutting through the darkness.

"It has," he agreed. "You are the same, yet somehow different. You still take my breath away."

The air around them instantly shifted and she becomes hyper-aware of their close proximity. She was uncomfortable and he could tell. However, he was filled with determination.

"Yes, well... "She trailed off, licking her lips. Then she loudly cleared her throat. "Where's Kate? Shouldn't she be here?"

"I wanted to pick you up myself."

"Oh, you mean trap me?" She pointed out, trying to see out of the dark tinted windows.

He chuckled. "This way you can't ignore and avoid me as you've done the past six years."

Bella smirked at him. "I see nothing has changed. You still expect to have what you want."

"No, you have it wrong. I expect to have what is mine. You, Isabella... you belong to me. You always have. Time and space could not change that. It is our reality."

"But my loyalty to my sister has changed." Her words did not pierce him as she wanted them to. They did the opposite. They antagonized him, filled his insides with rage. How dare she make him out to be the bad guy when they were both in the wrong.

He pursed his lips to hide his anger, and then smiled. "Ben, to the penthouse," he said to the driver before turning his attention back to Bella.

"You need to be reminded of your place."

"Edward, please-" She began to beg. He could see the desperation in her big brown eyes and conceded.

"Breakfast, then. We need to talk."

Edward took Bella to Pebble Bay Country Club, treating her to a high-end breakfast expecting to impress her. What he didn't know was that in the six-year separation Isabella had become something of a big deal in New York. She was not quite as wealthy as Edward Cullen but she was quite rich.

She slid into a booth, and surprisingly, Edward slid in next to her rather than across from her. She scoffed at his inappropriate behavior.

"There's a seat over there for you." She told him, wiggling as far away from him as possible, but he came closer. "Fine," she said when she noticed that he was not going to move.

She turned her attention to her menu, and scanned down to a delightful Salmon dish.

"See anything you like?" He asked from beside her. She glanced over and noted that he was watching her with a smile playing on his lips.

Edward thought he had to come to her rescue. Little did he know, Bella had funds of her own and the prices did not scare her as they had once done years ago.

Back when she was a teenager, they would sneak away to have dinner. She would frown at the prices, and look up at him with doe eyes. He had no problem paying for her meals, he rather liked that she had a hearty appetite, whereas Kate always ordered a salad, or picked at her food like a bird.

In Edward's mind, the sisters were complete opposites, and his dating them both gave him the best of both worlds.

Bella was much younger than Edward when they began their affair, and at first she wasn't ready for sex. Therefore, he got the sweet innocent little girl who warmed his heart. With Kate, everything was fiery and lustful. Their entire relationship practically built on sex. He had the older, wilder sister, and also the younger, timid sister. Until Bella left him, ignored his calls, and cut him out of her life for good.

"Everything looks delicious," she told him.

He tilted his head to the side. "Were you doubtful of that fact?" He asked with a raised brow.

With a heavy sigh Bella spoke, "Do we have to speak to each other? Can't we eat in silence?" She asked in a rather snotty attitude, but at the moment she didn't particularly care much for small talk.

He didn't reply for long seconds but when he did, he leaned close...dangerously close, and Bella had to mentally chastise herself for shuddering under his intense gaze. She hated that he still had an effect on her.

"What is it about me?" His piercing green gaze locked with her large brown eyes, and she nearly lost all her senses. His hypnotic gaze trapped her in its iron clutches and threatened to never free her.

She was rendered speechless, and he noticed. A small smile tilted his lips at the corner, and he looked away momentarily, shaking his head. When he looked back up his head only lifted marginally but his eyes found hers instantly locking her in a dreamy gaze underneath his long lashes and thick brows.

Then he bit his bottom lip in anticipation of her reply, but it never came. He grinned when he realized he had her right where he wanted her, and a tiny laugh line appeared at the corner of his lips. This eerily familiar smile caused her heart to skip a beat.

She was lost, drowning in an endless sea of green, and heat filled her lower belly and wetness of the most intense kind pooled to her center. She wanted him, and he knew it...

"It's your hair." she teased and couldn't downplay the smile that formed on her lips when he all out laughed as if he heard the funniest thing.

"My hair? What about it?" He said after calming down.

She stared at it, and instantly remembered what she had always loved yet hated about it.

"Your hair shows how much you care about public perception. I hate that about you."

"Ahh. I think I understand," he nods, but Bella could see that he was only mocking her.

"I mean, today is fine. Obviously, you were looking to impress me. Your hair isn't as perfectly coiffed as I've seen it lately. Good for you." Bella took a drink of her water.

Edward wagged a finger at her. "You know what your problem is, Isabella?" He asked.

Bella scoffed loudly, almost spitting out her drink. She put her drink down, and pointed to herself, clearly put off by his change of subject.

"My problem?" She folded her arms across her chest and fully turned to face him. "Oh, I have to hear this. What's my problem, Edward?" Sarcasm drips from her tongue like acid.

"You have not been properly fucked in years, and I am sure that my sitting next to you is not helping your predicament."

Bella's mouth fell open as she gaped at him. "You have no way of knowing that."

"You have not had a real man to pleasure you since we were together." He continues to talk as if Bella had not spoken at all.

Edward leaned close to her. So close, she could feel his breath wash over her face, and her eyes momentarily fluttered closed.

"Isabella..." He breathed seductively, his eyes searching her soul. "What will it take to have you beneath me?" He whispered and an audible gasp escaped her throat.

"Edward, no, we-" She tried to move away from him but it was futile.

He cuts her off, "First thing I would do is kiss the back of your neck to show my appreciation for your extremely marmish bun. As it was an attempt at being the least bit sexy. I must tell you Isabella, the bun has the opposite effect you were going for. Beneath this table my cock is hard as a rock just thinking about wrapping my fingers around that bun of yours and tugging as I ram my cock into your hot little pussy..." He leaned closer until he was right in her ear, "Over and over again until you are gasping my name through shallow breaths and begging me to let you come."

Bella's shudder this time was unmistakable, but it's the burning heat in her belly that served as a reminder of how great he could make her feel. It's raw desire and burning need.

"How long has it been, Isabella?" He whispered, his index finger trailing along her jaw, as Edward stared intently, patiently awaiting her answer.

Bella closed her eyes, preparing to answer, but the word was lodged in her throat. When she didn't speak, he came closer and kissed her, sending a spark on her lips that radiated through her body. He softly brushed his lips against hers, and his hand began to creep to her thigh, slowly inching towards her sex. Bella tingled all over, and she wanted nothing more than for his fingers to reach the promised land.

He asked his question again, in a lower voice, and more as a demand for the answer, even though he was thoroughly enjoying Bella's inebriated state.

"Never." She whispered softly, close to shattering beneath his incredible touch.

"Isabella, you have been deprived for far too long. Let me make you mine again."

"We shouldn't. Kate's-"

"Put her out of your mind and focus on me. You want me, and I need to fuck you."

"Need." She repeated him in a daze. "Yes."

His hand dipped between her legs, instantly finding that her panties were damp.

She grabbed his wrist, halting any further movement on his part. "I haven't said yes." She whispered breathlessly.

"But you won't say no." His hand inched closer, still clutched in her hand. "I won't let you," he growled in her ear.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he shut her up with a kiss, savoring her mouth with long strokes, doing the same between her legs. He slid in two fingers and she gasped in surprise, but he kissed her once again quieting her.

"Shh." He sucked on her lower lip, his thumb rolling around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh! Oh, God... Edward stop!"

"I don't know how to stop when it comes to you. I don't know when enough is enough. I don't know anything, but I know that I need to make you come. Anything less will drive me crazy."

"We're in a restaurant," she whispered, her eyes frantically darting around the crowded dining hall.

"Yes, but I can't stop now. I have already felt how wet you are for me." His eyes slid down to her lap where his fingertip was just brushing her clit lightly, driving her mad.

"Jesus, Edward! Don't tease me." She was panting for him, her hips circling shamelessly needing more of him. He slid one finger carefully into her and her head fell back against the booth with a thud.

"Would you rather I fuck you right here, right now?" He asked, and watched as a blush spread across her creamy skin. "That blush will never stop being beautiful on you." He smiled at her, his heart feeling like it could burst out of his chest because of how fast it was beating.

He pulled on the front of her panties running it gently between her folds, teasing her, making her squirm.

"Edward," she moaned. His seduction was masterful, slowly driving her crazy.

"I still own this body." He squeezed her pussy, and groaned into her ear. "This pussy belongs to me."

"Only you," she whispered, mindful of the other restaurant guests.

Edward grasped the back of her head kissing her so hard that she forgot to breathe. Her mouth opened around his lips releasing a moan as his fingers rapidly pumped her drenched pussy.

"I can still remember how it feels when you come. How you clamp around me, milking my dick for all its worth. Do you remember how it feels to have my cock inside of you? Having my come seeping out of your pussy while we ate dinner with your parents?"

He pulled her back, their tongues tangling in a messy wet kiss.

"I am going to take great pleasure in reclaiming ownership of this sweet pussy." He removed his fingers and stuck them into his mouth, tasting her. Bella's chest rises and falls a little heavier, being turned on by the action. "I need to get you out of here before I do something incredibly indecent."

"Like finger me in an expensive restaurant?"

He grins, making her heart thud painfully in her chest. "Like bend you over this table and tongue fuck you until you can no longer stand it."

"Oh." Is her brilliant response.

He grabbed her hand pulling her from her seat, instantly heading for the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my limo." He responded in a rush.

"Why?"

"Because you have not been good and properly fucked in six years, and I have not been balls deep in the best pussy of my existence in the same length of time. I am going to rectify the situation."

"Are you going to fuck me in your limo?"

"I am. In my limo, in my bedroom, in my shower, on my couch, dining room table... shall I go on?"

"No, I get it." She responded quickly, her mind reeling. He began to walk again, tugging her arm along with him. "What about Kate?"

"She does not live with me," he huffed out in annoyance. "Do not ask about her again!"

"Okay... fine!"

Once inside the limo, Edward situated himself on the seat. Bella inched away from him trying to calm herself, but it was useless. She would fuck him, and she would enjoy it.

"Bella, come over here and ride me." He said, his eyes on her while her eyes landed on his bulge.

Bella inched back over, her eyes locked on his lap. Edward situated her on his lap, and attacked her neck with hot wet kisses. She had to admit how good it felt to be in his arms; she never wanted to be anywhere else. She was tired of fighting her desire for him. She was ready to give in, much like she'd always done when it came to him.

"I need you, Edward." She said breathlessly, inhaling his scent, feeling intoxicated by the smell of him, and the heavy scent of arousal in the air. "Right now."

She reached for his zipper, just as he reached for her skirt which he flipped up to reveal her panties. He ripped them clear off her body in one fluid motion, and she froze.

"Those were my favorite," she told him, pouting for good measure.

"They were in my way. I will buy you more." He places his hand in her hair and brings her forward to kiss him deeply, but her hands resume unzipping his fly clumsily.

When he falls into her hands she instantly begins to stroke, and he growls into her mouth, then reaches around her to roughly squeeze her ass.

Bella gasps into his mouth, loving the roughness of their encounter because it was never like this before. It was always slow and passionate between the two. He always took his time with her, because he rarely was able to have her. He always had to settle for Kate.

Now their fiery passion has him second guessing his decisions. He can have it both ways with Bella.

His theory is confirmed when she grinds her hot wet sex against his rock hard cock, slipping him in only slightly before sliding back again. She bit down on his bottom lip and hissed when he slid inside of her, then back out as she continued to grind.

"I need to be inside of you now!" He demands, shifting his hips to pull his pants down a bit.

Without another word, she aligns the tip of his cock with her entrance. She slowly eases herself down his massive shaft and curses lowly, instantly feeling possessed by him. He will forever own her body and soul.

"God... Bella! You're so tight," he gasps his cheeks puffing out with each breath.

Bella lifts herself up and slams back down on him, the delicious pull inside of her driving her to do crazy things. She uses his shoulders for leverage and rises and falls on his cock repeatedly.

"My god, baby. You're... so... big." She moans out, then releases a strangled cry when he rubs her clit in slow, languid circles.

He grabs her by the neck and pulls her close for a thorough kiss. She takes all of him with each rise and fall of her hips, her senses filled with a wildness like never before.

His neck arches, his head pressing hard into the seat as he tries to control himself. He is giving her a bit of the control and failing miserably at holding back the idea of fucking her into the middle of next week.

She can hear his teeth grinding before he groans. "Fuck! I'm going to come so hard."

Bella is filled with the ferocious need to come, and that need overtakes her body as she begins to ride him wildly. He grips her hips in a vice so tight, he fears he will bruise her, but he can't let go. He is just as possessed as she is.

She sobs, lost in him, in her movements. The pleasure is almost too much for her to handle. All she can do is cry out, "You feel...Ah, God! You feel so good."

He commands her rhythm with his strong hands placed on her hips, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. He angles himself in a way that his cock is hitting a place deep within her over and over, causing her to tighten around his shaft.

He hisses out a curse, loving the feel of her clamped down around him. It is delicious agony, and sends a pleasurable thrill surging through him.

His hands trailed up her back where he grabbed her bun and tugged until it was a mass of curls waving down her back. Then he wrapped her hair around his fist and lifted his hips repeatedly, pounding into her with an animalistic ferociousness.

"Oh my god!" She sobbed, her words came out in gasps as she struggled to breathe.

He continued to thrust upward, over and over, taking back his control. He was not able to let her have the control any longer. He wanted to feel her walls clamp around him so blissfully tight, he wanted - needed - her to come. "Give it to me, baby. I want to hear you scream."

That's all it took for her to completely shatter above him. His command, his movements, his voice cause her to come apart while he watches, possessing her with a gaze so heated, he begins to tremble.

He grabs her by the nape, pulling her to him for a wildly passionate kiss. Her body jerks as she clamps hard around his dick, causing him to thrust faster and harder into her, yanking her hips down to meet him.

"Fuck!" He growled, biting down hard on her lip until she is clutching at his hair, clawing at his chest, marking him as if she had a right to do so.

She watched his stormy eyes darken exponentially, waiting for him to reach the edge.

"Bella!" He came with a strangled cry as his orgasm ripped through him ferociously.

He lay his forehead against hers, letting puffs of air wash across her face. They sit in each others' arms holding on tightly to each other and the moment.

He watches her smile in contentment, wondering how he went all these years without having her.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, breaking the silence. She cupped his face, pulling back to search his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do. I was so angry." He looked away, his jaw ticking. "I never should have quit you."

"Oh, baby." She kissed him, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to fall. "I left you, remember? I was the coward, not you."

"But I let you, Bella. I let you get away with ignoring me. It's something I would never normally do... but I was so angry with you." He said, his head falling back against the seat, his face registering that of absolute agony.

When his eyes opened, he saw that her head was down in shame. She was lost, had been lost for many years. Now she finally feels at home, and the man that does that for her is the very same man who is angry with her. He has every right to be.

He lifts her chin, her eyes snap up to meet his. "I will not make that mistake again Bella. I am never settling again. Not when I can have you."

"You can have whomever you want..." She trailed off, unable to look into his eyes.

"And I want you."

"You also want Kate. My very sexually active step sister." Bella rolled her eyes at him ... or rather, the situation.

"I settled for Kate when you left me and didn't tell anyone where you were. You even changed your name."

"I go by Izzy because of fans. Not too far off from Isabella, genius," she teased him, rocking her hips with his cock still inside of her. He hisses, and she does it again.

He stilled her movements with his hands on her hips. "Behave, little girl," he said in a tone that reminded her of a time when things were simpler. When he was just a boy and she was just a girl.

She ignored his warning and groun against him, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. She bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth, causing him to growl and smack her ass.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home."

Bella paid close attention to what he said and she loved the idea of sharing a home with him, however she knew how far fetched the idea was. Edward was marrying her sister in just two days. Bella had to bear witness to the union and pretend that she wasn't head over heels in love with the groom.

X

Once they arrived at Edwards penthouse, he was not in the mood for talking. He had Bella all to himself, and he wanted her naked.

She took time to admire her surroundings, noting that there wasn't a feminine touch in sight. Edward definitely didn't share his home with Kate. They are getting married, but they have never lived together. She thought it was odd, but she kept her opinion to herself. Many couples waited until after marriage to live together.

Edward walked up behind Bella, tugged her hair in one hand and kissed her neck, his lips lingered as he inhaled her scent.

He then slowly moved his lips to her ear and in a low voice, he whispered, "I want you to undress and wait for me on the bed." He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling. Her knees go weak, and her eyes roll to the back of her head as she shutters. "I want you on your knees, your legs spread wide. I want you to think about all the ways in which I will make you come. You will wait for me, and you will throb deliciously because that is what I want from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Bella managed to say through shallow breaths.

"Good girl." He steps back and smacks her ass, watching as she slowly walks away from him down the hall.

He takes a moment to compose himself, needing to keep his control intact. He stares out through his window trying to focus his thoughts, but he can't. All that he can think or see is Bella. She has haunted him for years, but Kate's presence helped to distract him. Now that Bella is back, he can't seem to focus on anything but her.

His phone rings and he takes it out to see that it's Kate calling. He sends it to voicemail. He was in no need of a distraction. He had his girl back, his love... that's all that mattered.

He finally loosened his tie and slid it from his neck, then began to unbutton his shirt. When he reached the room he glanced at her, but tried his hardest to finish his task without paying her another glance. She looked so sexy, he almost forgot to breathe.

Bella looked over her shoulder at him and noted the look of pure unadulterated sex walking toward her. The deepest and darkest kind. He wanted to devour her whole. He looked absolutely primal as he stalked towards her and palmed her ass.

Without a word he runs his palm along her back down to her ass, then SLAP!

She jumped in surprise, but otherwise loved his roughness. He squeezed her cheeks, massaging them with his strong hands. Then he leaned over her and licked along the arch of her back.

She moaned, and arched more, so turned on she could feel the delicious throb between her legs turn to an almost unbearable ache.

When he reached her ass, he bit down, marking her as his. Bella's ass involuntarily pushed out more as she let out a loud gasp.

"Mine." He said, rubbing his palm over his mark.

Without much warning he runs a finger along her folds eliciting a loud moan from her lips.

"Ahh." She moaned, her chest falling to the bed.

She felt him reach a hand underneath her and lift her up, palm to chest. When he was satisfied with how far she came up, he moved his hand back to her dripping center. Her arms wobbled again, but she didn't dare fall forward in fear of him removing his fingers.

He continued to rub her clit in circles, his fingers then surged inside of her, pumping until she was a trembling mess.

"Give it to me, baby," he whispers in her ear as he pumps in and out, in and out. He presses his palm to her back, and continues to thrust his fingers.

She screamed out in pleasure, and an overwhelming force overtakes her body. Her body began to quake from her amazing orgasm, brought on by his expert fingers.

"I miss your body Bella. I remember every inch, every curve." He kisses her back, and runs his hand along her butt.

Bella felt the tip of his cock brush against her swollen clit. "Please, Edward." She arches her back, rocking towards him needing the friction.

"Shh baby! I've got you." He says, then grabs her waist massaging her, soothing her. He lines up at her center, and kisses the middle of her back then he plunges forward and thrusts into her making her cry out in pleasure. He fills her so completely, leaving no room between them.

He begins to pound into her ruthlessly, cursing under his breath, groaning loudly in her ear. Bella swore the sounds were so sexy she could come just from the noises he made.

"Yes yes yes, oh my god!" She screams so loudly it echoes and rings in her ears.

He reaches up and grips her shoulders, pulling her towards him as he thrusts into her over and over again. A low rumble filled his chest, and the eruption of the sound leaving his lips, coupled with the relentless pounding cause Bella to come undone beneath him.

She screams again, and shakes violently. "Fuuuuuck!" her eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls to the bed feeling limp, and sated.

He grasps her hair in his fist, pulling her body up from the bed. He thrusts, moving his hands to her breasts, squeezing, and pulling her up until she's practically touching his chest.

"Oh god! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she shouts, feeling the familiar heat rise in the pit of her stomach. He continues his brutal force, and relentless pace, and she cries out from the mixture of pleasure and pain. He pulled her hair roughly to one side to sink his teeth into her neck.

"Shit!" He hissed against her neck, and then his lips are gone from her, and his head is thrown back. He pumps a few more times, before stilling completely, holding her in place as he comes.

She falls forward onto the bed, and he does the same falling next to her.

"You are amazing, Bella. Nothing compares to you." He held a hand out and gently brushed the hair from her forehead.

All of a sudden he looked away and cleared his throat. He grabbed her hand intertwining them and kissed the back of her hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bella cut him off, needing to keep this moment about them as long as possible.

"Can we just lay here?" She takes a deep breath. "I-I have really missed sleeping next to you."

-NLG-

The next morning Edward wakes in bed alone, and he instantly has a flashback to the Summer of 2010. The year Bella bailed on him, left him, and never spoke to him again. Edward thought history was repeating itself, and he wondered why fate would be so cruel. But then he remembered that she still had to show up at the rehearsal dinner tonight. He would see her, and he would make her pay for running away again.

Later that night at the rehearsal dinner, when Edward caught sight of Bella, he yanked her into the dark hallway near the emergency exit.

He had no words for her at first, he was so filled with anger. But then she speaks, and it reminds him of why he had to try harder to make her see that he loved her and not Kate.

"Your fiance is going to be looking for you. You should be by her side." She made a move to walk away, but he grabbed her arm shoving her into the opposite wall.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" He asked through gritting teeth. "After all we shared... you still left."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Stay. Talk things over with me. I don't know what you're thinking, Isabella. I'm not a goddamn mind reader." His voice raised as his anger threatened to take control.

"You don't have to be. I'll make this easy for you. You are going to go in there and sit next to my sister, grab her hand and hold on tight because that is the woman you are marrying tomorrow."

"We're not getting married. I came here to call it off," He said simply, having thought of how he would do it the entire ride to the dining hall.

Bella placed a hand to her forehead and released a heavy sigh. "Oh boy," She whispered.

"Listen to me." He grabbed her hands in his. "It's you. It's always been you. Making you second guess your place in my life when we were younger was a foolish thing to do. But Bella, you were thirteen when we met-"

"And you and my sister were eighteen."

"Exactly. I only saw you as my girlfriend's step sister. Until we came home from college for Christmas break, and you had just turned fourteen and didn't look like the same little girl I remembered. As time went on, I grew to love you."

This shocked Bella, but she masked her surprise well. "You love my sister more. You've been with her forever."

"You're right. I love Kate. I do love her." He began. "But I am not, nor have I ever been, in love with her. You, Bella, you own me. I have been madly in love with you from the age of eighteen. But you were too young. Then the second you turned eighteen, you vanished."

"Kate told me she was pregnant. That's why I left." Bella blurted out, a lone tear made it's way down her face. "Then, two months later, she told me she lost the baby."

"That's when I proposed to her. That was six years ago. If I were so in love with your sister do you think I would wait six years to make her my wife? Ten if you count how long we have been dating."

"But you're marrying her now." Bella pointed out.

"Out of guilt," he spits. "She began planning things and before I could blink this was all set up. I knew I would see you again, and I just needed to prepare myself. I never planned on having sex with you. I planned on getting to that church and walking out a married man. But I realized when I saw you, felt you, that I was only doing it out of spite. I was only marrying Kate because I knew you would be there, and I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me: By turning my back on you. By pretending four years of our time together didn't matter."

"It did matter to me. It does..." She began to cry. "It does matter."

"Then leave with me right now. I'll explain everything to Kate, I'll-"

"You don't have to." They hear a voice and both turn to see Kate standing there with tears in her eyes. "Edward, you have never looked at me like that before. You have never touched me like that, never been so gentle...caring. Now I see why. My baby sister was getting all the love, while I was putting up with your hardened heart." She steps toward Edward. "Would you have ever loved me the way you love her?" Kate asked. She knew the answer, but still she had to see if there was hope for them.

"No." Edward answered simply. "And I am not sorry for that."

Kate nodded her head twice and glanced down at her ring. She pulled it off and handed it to Bella.

"This should be yours. I never felt it belonged to me anyway." Kate said, before walking away to rejoin the party as if nothing happened.

"I should go talk to her," Bella said, staring off in the direction Kate went. "She has to be hurting."

She felt Edward's arms wrap around her and instantly she sank into his embrace feeling comforted.

"She's just going to get drunk and go home with my best man." Edward shrugged, but Bella turned in confusion. "They've been sleeping together for a few weeks."

"And you were okay with that?" Bella asked incredulously.

"I thought of it as payback for the four years I cheated on her. Plus, I'm too busy to care who she's having sex with. I run a multimillion dollar company. I work 120 hours a week."

"That's insane."

"I needed a distraction in my life." He squeezed her close, resting his chin atop her head.

"Distraction from what?"

"From the one woman I could never let go of."

Bella smiled, remembering something she read days ago when she needed the motivation to let Edward go completely.

"You know...I read an interesting fact the other day about trees-"

He questioned her subject in a mocking tone as they began to walk towards the exit, letting go of their past, stepping forward into their future.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading my little story. I will post my other entry tomorrow. Thanks again!


End file.
